This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In 2006, we reviewed Bioinformatics. James Foster (U Idaho, Chair of the evaluation team) wrote: "The faculty, staff, and administration that are already in place at UAF have the skill, desire, and dedication to meet the needs for bioinformatics classroom and research support. Using existing personnel takes advantage of the independent spirit and energy of junior faculty members. A wise allocation of faculty time, prudent guidance toward biomedical research sustainability, and focused support of existing staff, will meet the immediate crisis and will lay a firm foundation for long term biomedical research and education " Naoki Takebayashi is now Bioinformatics Faculty Coordinator of the Core: R. Koskela and two programmers service 23 research groups at UA. The Core has four computing clusters, hosts the Bioinformatics Computational Portal with 40 applications, 85 users, and a GenBank mirror that allows extended searches.